Elena
Etymology エレナ transliterates from "Elena,"''Behind the Name'' article on Elena a Romance, Slavic and Greek variant of Helen. Popular name for newborn girls in Russia. Appearance 'Trainee' In the anime, Elena appears with short hair in the school flashback.Claymore, Anime Scene 2 This trainee Elena is sometimes mistaken for the short-haired, but muscular trainee that bullies Clare in Extra Scene 4. Madhouse studio illustrations depict the trainee Elena as a thin, frail girl. As a Claymore warrior in the anime, Elena's hair apparently grew as she appears with long hair as in the manga.Claymore, Anime Scene 2 Anime Elena as trainee Elena as a trainee is not shown in the manga. 'Claymore warrior' 'Physical' Typical Yagi heart-shaped face, but with an extra-high forehead. Shoulder-length hair, parted on right, swept back. Elena physically resembles "Kiyomi Kaburagi,"Angel Densetsu 11, Act 54, p. 8 a student photographer in Norihiro Yagi's earlier series, Angel Densetsu. But her personality greatly differs from the Claymore character. Kiyomi from ''Angel Densetsu 'Uniform' Old Generation uniform being worn during the Current Generation—minimal armor with little added protection for the arms and legs. A fish-scale buckle hold an unusually thin 1-layer spaulders on the shoulders. Mid-calf chausses like Clare's. The faulds skirt does have a protective plate in the seat. Elena's equipment This light armor may be due to her low speed and lack of muscular strength. See agility and strength baselines. Personality Passive, non-aggressive personality. Accepting of external circumstances. Datasheet Elena is the same height as Clare.Fragments of Silver 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 515 'Baseline' Height: 170cm (5ft 6.92in).Fragments of Silver 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 515 Dominant arm: right''Fragments of Silver 1'', "Yoma War Record I," p. 515 *Yoma power: D *Agility: D *Strength: D *Mental: E *Sensing: D *Leadership: C 'Class' Elena is a defensive typeFragments of Silver 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 515 warrior, her innate ability being Viscous Strike.Fragments of Silver 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 515 'Technique' Yoma War Record I lists her technique as 無し (none).Fragments of Silver 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 515 Her technique section is titled 人としての死 (Death of a human).Fragments of Silver 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 515 'Organization assessment' Mediocre warrior without special skills. Entered the Organization during the same period as No. 47. Due to Elena's good character, she seems to have bonded strongly with No. 47. Despite facing actual combat after No. 47, Elena reached her limit first. She sent her black card to No. 47, choosing death before transforming into a Yoma.Fragments of Silver 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 515 History 'Early days' Clare is only source of Elena's scant history, besides the "Yoma War Record." They were classmates and never rivals, contrary to misreadings of Extra Scene 4, where a much bigger trainee than Elena terrorizes Clare. In the anime, Elena and Clare are alluded to as pariahs within the Organization. As a result, each was the only friend the other had.Claymore, Anime Scene 2 During Clare's painful transformation into a hybrid, she and Elena clung together as they slept.Claymore 1, Scene 4, p. 173; Claymore, Anime Scene 2 In the anime cell scene with Elena,Claymore, Anime Scene 2 Clare wears short hair, contradicting Clare's long, hime hairstyle in Extra Scene 4.Claymore 14, Extra Scene 4, p. 162 'Black card' During an nightime meeting, Rubel gives Clare a black card—Elena's.Claymore 1, Scene 4, p. 161; Claymore, Anime Scene 2 Clare rendezvous with Elena at Mount Shire.Claymore 1, Scene 4, p. 174; Claymore, Anime Scene 2 As Elena holds back awakening, Clare euthanizes her, despite Raki's protests.Claymore 1, Scene 4, pp. 179–181; Claymore, Anime Scene 2 Elena on Mount Shire Additional details 'Notes' *Elena's basic weakness is shown by turning into a Yoma instead of an awakened being, as confirmed on her datasheet *Kiyomi appears on the front panel of Angel Densetsu 11 Kiyomi 'Video' *Italy version of Clare meeting Elena on Mount Shire *Japan version of Clare meeting Elena on Mount Shire References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:People Category:Anti-dragon allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Shire mission